Soldier Falls 2
by Space Keet
Summary: After two weeks since the twins first met Soldier 76 and Reaper, Reaper's back and his contacts want the Twins.
1. You two are coming with me!

The twins sat in the portal room, alone, joking about things, telling each other stories as they work on the machines. It was Stan's idea to teach the kids in case something happened to the three old men that could work it.

"-And then Wendy showed me to a pack of werewolves she befriended!" Mabel says excitedly from inside a machine, fixing it.

Dipper laughs as he programs a few shortcuts in the computer, "Yeah the local pack seems to adopt anybody sniffing within a three mile radius, I met them yesterday."

"Were you scaaared?" Mabel taunts with a giggle.

Dipper glares at her, "Yes, I thought they were going to bite me! Turns out it's too much responsibility to do that."

"Isn't the Mailman a werewolf?"

Dipper nods, "Yep, nice guy though."

"Y'know Mabel, it still bothers me that Gruncle Ford is telling us what to look for and how to fix certain pieces, and how to turn it on, but nothing about how it actually works," Dipper says as Mabel rolls out from the machine.

"There's a reason for that, Dipper!" Ford says as he walks past, stopping just outside the door.

Mabel runs up to the lever, "Let us know when Gruncle Ford!"

Ford nods, "We need to run several tests at max to catch any problems, open the portal and keep it open as long as you can!"

The twins nod as Dipper types in a few co-ordinates to a harmless place and Mabel tugs down the lever, effectively ripping a hole in space. Dipper's plate of toast is slightly shaking on the table, forgotten.

"Alright, Mabel, carefully feed more power into it," Ford commands over the noise from the doorway.

Mabel nods, grabbing another lever and slowly pushing it upwards, pouring more power into the gate. The noise gets louder and louder, even discharging some lightning.

"Dipper, change co-ordinates right-" Ford got interrupted as his nose is slammed into the doorframe by a clawed hand, the owner of the hand slams the door shut.

Dipper takes a step back into the console, "Wha?! How did you get in here?!"

A device is thrown at Dipper accompanied by a shotgun pointing to his head. The owner snarls at him, "Go to those co-ordinates, NOW!"

Dipper swallows the lump in his throat, looking at the device and typing in the co-ordinates. Dipper turns back, "Now what do you want, Reaper?"

Reaper suddenly wraps his right arm around Dipper's torso, aiming for Mabel when she ducks, his claws knocking off her headband. He quickly re-adjusts and grabs her, running down the long hallway like room to the portal's ramp. The noise of the portal is deafening as the twins struggle against Reaper.

Reaper tosses Mabel by the collar in first, Dipper struggles and cuts his arm on Reaper's arm guard. Dipper looses his hat as Reaper tosses him him. Reaper disappears.

Ford swings open the door, holding his broken nose, to the empty room.

Ford stands in horror at the scene, Dipper's toast butter side down on the floor, Mabel's pink headband on the floor, Dipper's hat on the ramp.

The portal surges, sending out a loud whining noise, Ford throwing himself to power down the portal. After lowering the power he stares at the glowing blue circle, the pain of his broken nose forgotten.

Stan charges through with a bat in hands, looking around frantically, "Where are the kids?!"

Ford points to the portal, "They're… they're in there, Stanley."

"Well lets go get them then!" Stan says as he walks towards the portal.

Ford runs up to him and starts to push him back, "No! The last time I did that I was in there for thirty years!"

Stan bristles, "What?! Look I understand your con – hot Belgian waffles, your nose!"

Ford winces and holds his nose, "Ow ow ow, yeah, _Reaper_ appeared out of no where, didn't even hear or see him. He broke my nose on the door frame before slamming it shut. Stunned me for a solid minute."

"Crap, Reaper? As in Soldier's friend, that Reaper?"

Ford nods, "That one."

Stan growls, "Just what we need, more trouble from another reality."

"Yeah, although he kindly gave us two weeks before attacking," Ford agrees, trying to staunch the bleeding from his nose.

Stan throws his arms up, pacing in a small line, "Kindly my ass! I would've preferred it shorter!"

"Need I remind you Stanley that I am losing a lot of blood right now? Could we continue this later?" Ford asks, feeling a bit light-headed.

Stan immediately walks to Ford's side and helps him out of the room.

Soldier 76 is currently cleaning his heavy fusion gun wearing a red sweater with a gryphon orb on the front. He's in an abandoned warehouse located in a rather remote sea town with the meagre members of New Watch, as they called themselves. Really it's just the remains of his old team, only two people are actually new.

"Top of the morning, 76!" Lena says suddenly from behind him.

Soldier 76 jumps, startled as he juggles his visor, snapping it on before turning to her, panic in his voice, "Morning, Tracer, don't do that!"

Lena grins sheepishly, "Sorry sir!"

"Now that you've interrupted me, what is it?" the soldier asks.

"I know you said we'll just be hurt out there for being too young or something, but McCree and I decided it might be best we go with you on today's search. What's the point of coming all the way out here if you're just going to run off by yourself?" Lena asks.

Soldier 76 looks at Lena's choice of clothes, casual wear, jeans and a shirt, "Undercover or will you be getting changed?"

"Undercover, we are all kind of wanted right now," Lena says with a side ways glance.

Soldier 76 starts to walk towards the entrance, "Well I'm set, is McCree waiting?"

"He's waiting out by the front, wait, are you really going out like that?" Lena asks, catching up to him.

Soldier 76 looks at himself, sweater, very useful fanny pack, gloves and his visor, "Yes."

Lena shrugs, "Alright, suit yourself."

The pair meet up with McCree at the entrance, the cowboy tilting his hat in greeting when he sees Soldier's sweater. He holds back some laughter.

Soldier 76 raises an eyebrow, "What's so funny, McCree?"

"The sweater," McCree says as he struggles to not laugh.

Soldier 76 crosses his arms, "What's wrong with the sweater?"

"It is a bit ridiculous, where did you get it anyway?" Lena asks.

"Why does it matter?" Soldier 76 counters, getting defensive.

"I ain't never seen you wear it," McCree says, recovering from his gigglefest.

"Because I don't want to ruin it, now are you two coming?" Soldier 76 says as he walks away, rubbing the hem of his sweater.

Lena and McCree look at each other and shrug before jogging to catch up to him.

"I have a place in mind that's been bugging me, we'll go around town," Soldier 76 says as they walk down the worn path.

Lena pouts, "Can we go through town this time? I want to buy something."

Soldier 76 sighs, "Alright, we'll go through town."

McCree giggles again.

"McCree, shut up about the sweater," Soldier 76 sighs as the town gets into view.

"Think of it this way you two, the more normal we look the easier our time will be observing this lot," Lena says.

"By shopping?" Soldier asks as they enter the small sea town.

"That may be part of it, yes," Lena says.

McCree stifles another laugh and Soldier growls at him.

The twins are staring down the barrel of a sniper rifle with Reaper towering above them, seeming very proud of himself. They have no idea were they are, though it's not hard to guess it's Talon.

Dipper can't speak around his terror, suddenly he's reminded of Weirdmageddon. He can feel Mabel shivering next to him and that's somewhat helping.

"They know how to program a gate, I saw them doing it to theirs," Reaper says to a figure in the shadows.

"Will we be brainwashing them sir?" Widowmaker asks the figure, he rifle trained on the twins.

The figure laughs, "I don't think we have any need to do that, look at their terror."

The twins gulp, still shaking but hold Reaper with a rather steady gaze.


	2. Twin Houndinis

Mabel steadies her hands before soldering a wire to a board to be put in the large shell of a gate. Talon's kidnapped and brainwashed scientists built the gate bigger, but with no supporting servers, generators or better motherboard. Mabel grinned, Dipper pinpointed the problems pretty quickly.

Thankfully Widowmaker decided that the scientists did enough and kicked them out. That was four hours ago. Now though, there's only Widowmaker and Reaper guarding them. Mabel glances towards Dipper, tightening a bolt with a wrench.

Mabel narrows her eyes, something's not right…

She turns her head to Reaper hovering behind her, "Reaper, I can't help but notice you're hovering."

Reaper growls at her as he re-materialises his legs, landing.

Dipper waves his wrench threateningly, "Let us work without interruptions please."

Reaper growls again but backs away, letting them get back to soldering and tightening.

Widowmaker looks at Reaper as he steps up.

"Widowmaker, the solder smoke is getting a bit much. I'm sure we can leave these two be for a bit, they won't be getting out," he says as he starts to exit.

Widowmaker looks at the twins, shivering in fear and nervously glancing towards her. She slings her rifle over her shoulder and follows Reaper out.

The twins glance at each other and nod subtly.

The next day at eight in the morning, Soldier 76 is sitting at a rather nice breakfast restaurant enjoying an Eggs Benedict. McCree and Lena came with him again and convinced him to leave his visor with them. He's chewing a piece when Lena and McCree appear at his table, sitting down.

Lena shows off what she bought, "I bought a box of tea and some chocolate!"

Soldier nods, "Nice."

"You don't sound very interested," McCree says.

Soldier 76 looks at him, pointing his fork at his food, "I'm eating breakfast."

McCree giggles, "While wearing that sweater."

"Where did you get it?" Lena asks, putting her tea and chocolate down.

Soldier glares at Lena while eating.

He swallows the mouthful and speaks, "Are we seriously going to go over this again?"

"Just be truthful and we won't bother you no more," McCree says, leaning back in his chair.

"Well maybe I want one," Lena says, trying to lie.

Soldier 76 fixes Lena with a stare, "Don't lie to me, Tracer."

Lena puffs her cheeks up as McCree looks past Soldier's shoulder narrowing his brow.

Soldier looks over his shoulder to see the mystery twins walking around the courtyard. His brows shoot up in surprise and he sweeps his eyes across the courtyard looking for Ford or Stan or Wendy.

"Oh no, they are not here, oh no, oh crap, this is not good, I am not playing daddy," Soldier 76 mutters as he eats another bite of his food.

"I will," McCree says, unsure what's going on.

Soldier 76 raises a hand slightly to catch the twins' attention when he realises something, "I was saying that out loud wasn't I?"

McCree just grins slowly as the young teens bolt over and start talking to Soldier in hysterics.

Soldier 76 tries to get them to calm down, "Hey, hey, hey one at a time, Mabel, Dipper calm down!"

After they show no signs of slowing down, Soldier 76 grabs Lena's chocolate, "Borrowing this."

"Eh?" she says as Soldier opens the packet and breaks off some bricks for them, effectively silencing them.

"Now tell me slowly," Soldier says.

The twins are too busy eating that Mabel holds up a finger.

"Wait, how'd you know that would work?" Lena asks.

Soldier looks at her while he waits for the twins, "It works on you, Tracer."

Lena pouts, "Well, you're not wrong."

Mabel looks up at Soldier, holding out her arms, "Soldier, may I have a hug?"

Soldier looks at the twins, both badly in need of a hug. He wraps his arms around them both.

"Wow, you work fast, Soldier," McCree jokes.

"McCree!" Soldier barks.

"You have to admit Soldier, that was good," Lena says around some food.

Dipper blinks a bit and looks at her.

Soldier 76 detaches himself from the hug, but keeps his hands on their shoulders for comfort.

"Mabel, Dipper, can one of you tell me what happened?" Soldier asks them.

Dipper rubs his right arm as they look at each other, "Well, we were sitting in the portal room fixing-"

"Shorten it," Soldier says to the boy.

Dipper takes a deep breath, "Ok, Reaper kidnapped us from our reality and brought us here to work on a gate here and Gruncle Ford probably won't follow for reasons and you're the only one we trust!"

"Whoa there! You still sound like Lena here on a sugar high!" McCree says.

"Hey!" Lena says, looking at the cowboy.

Soldier 76 looks at the twins, "Where is your headband and cap?"

Dipper pats his head and starts to panic, "It-it's gone, he, he, Mabel how come you didn't say anything?!"

"T- hey! He took mine too, there was a lot going on!" Mabel says, also panicking.

"Heey, McCree, Tracer help, they're freaking out on me," Soldier asks his friends as the twins start to freak out again, this time breathing rather irregularly.

Lena waves her broken bar of chocolate, "Chocolate?"

"We've already tried that," Soldier says.

McCree takes a worn red bandanna from his pocket, getting up from his seat and moving to the twins. He ties the bandanna around Mabel's hair, the triangle bit following her hair. After tying up her hair, he takes off his own hat and sets it on Dipper's head.

"Here you go," he says, gently slapping the twins' backs.

"Ah?! Ow, that was kinda cold," Mabel says as McCree's left arm comes in contact with her back.

He clenches and unclenches his hand, "Ah, sorry little lady."

As this was happening, Soldier 76 took the time to finish his Eggs Benedict, "Finally, now I can think."

"76, who're these kids?" Lena asks as McCree fusses around with the twins.

Soldier 76 looks towards Lena over his glass of water, "Mabel and Dipper Pines, twins that saved me from drowning in their plane of existence."

Lena tilts her head, "Plane of existence?"

"Never mind," Soldier said before a finger gets jammed into his ribs, "Maaabeeel, what is it?"

Mabel glares at him, trying to hold back tears, "Soldier 76 can you, the-uh, do you have place we can stay?"

Dipper nods, supporting Mabel's question.

Soldier 76 looks at twins, looking rather shaken, "Yes, I hope you don't mind crowds."

The twins shake their heads and hug Soldier, he mouths to Lena and McCree, "What the hell are we going do? They're going to know where we are."

Lena shrugs.

"Uh why don't you give one of them a piggy back ride or something?" McCree suggests with a shrug.

Soldier glares at McCree in annoyance, "They're not going back where they were that's for certain."

McCree nods, taking Soldier's visor out of his pocket, "Well, we'll head back on up to the Watchpoint, you catch up with them, meet ya there."

Lena nods, sliding her bar of chocolate into her face, standing up, "Yep, see ya 76!"

Lena suddenly blinks away, leaving McCree stranded. He shakes his head and jogs off back to the base.

"Now, you two, lets go," Soldier says as he gently detaches them from him.

The twins wipe their tears and nod slowly, Dipper adjusting his new hat, "Hey J-Soldier, we need to tell you something that we discussed on the way from there."

Soldier 76 stands up, noticing that Lena already paid, "Let's start walking and you can tell me on the way." He starts walking towards the Watchpoint.

The twins nod and jog up to him, Dipper hesitates, looking at Mabel, "Go on Dipper, you're better suited to say it anyway," she assures.

Dipper takes a deep breath to steady himself before he speaks, "Ok we escaped from Talon easily, yes Widowmaker and Reaper included-"

"Wait you did what?!" Soldier interrupts, furrowing his brow.

Dipper waves his hands, "Wait, wait there's a reasoning, just listen!"

Soldier narrows his eyes, "Ok, continue."

"Last summer we went to our Gruncle Stan's for the summer, we were expecting a fairly normal summer but then Mabel got kidnapped by gnomes a week later, then everything got worse, one of our friend's evil plots, if you could call him that, summoned a dream demon called Bill Cipher, who is-"

Soldier holds up a hand while they walk, "Sorry for interrupting again, but I know who he is, I was harassed by him before I left."

Dipper relaxes a bit, "Oh, OK then, well after he was summoned everything got worse, he used me as a walking puppet at one point, then we found out our Gruncle Stan lied to us and is actually Gruncle Stanley and he pretended to be his twin brother Gruncle Stanford, which he spent thirty years trying to rescue from a portal that Bill tricked Gruncle Ford into building. Then not even a few weeks later Bill gets his hands on a rift and causes Weirdmageddon for two weeks, the first week Mabel spent in a reality altering bubble made by Bill. After we got Mabel out we went to the shack to save Gruncle Ford and defeat Bill."

Dipper breathes again, looking more relaxed than before, same with Mabel.

"You really needed to say that, didn't you? Well I'll be a horrible caretaker if I didn't share with you two as well, I trust you completely," Soldier says to them with a small smile.

Soldier adjusts the sleeve of his sweater before starting, "Thirty years ago, the Omnic Crisis began. I entered that war with my former best friend, Gabriel Reyes, and my second in command, Ana Amari. We worked together for twenty years, before that war ended ten years ago. Things between Reyes and I got... sour. Everyone wanted my head and our Swiss base was sabotaged. I was blown to pieces along with it. Everyone, besides Ana, still thinks I'm dead. My name is Jack Morrison, John is just my given name. I know I've already told you, but no one else knows it's me. Do not say a word, do you understand?"

The twins smile at him before they look at him in confusion, "Wait, whose Gabriel Reyes?" Mabel asks.

"You've met him three times now," Soldier informs.

"We have?" they ask.

Soldier nods, "Reaper."

The twins stop walking, Soldier stopping as well, turning around with a soft look in his eyes.

Dipper nods, "Yep, I hate him as much as Bill."

"Yes sir me too!" Mabel says.

Soldier chuckles, putting on his visor, "Join the club. Now we're nearing the Watchpoint, everyone will ask questions."

The twins nod as the trio turn up at the front door of the Watchpoint, Lena and McCree standing outside. The duo wave at them as they turn up at the front. The twins wave back as they walk up.

"Now, we informed everyone of what has happened, but they'll need more information," McCree says, wearing another hat.

Soldier places a hand on each of their shoulders, "Well, they'll be the ones answering then, they know more about this than me, I'm going to make sure my gun is locked."

The twins giggle not so innocently as they follow Soldier, Lena and McCree into the base, everyone present turning their heads to the twins.

Angela jogs over to the twins, looking them over, wrapping a bandage on Dipper's cut, "All good."

Dipper looks at the bandage, "I forgot that was there," he mutters.

Soldier shares a short conversation with Ana before moving upstairs to check his fusion gun.

The twins notice Zenyatta and dash over to him while everyone watches.

"Hello small human children, what do you need?" Zenyatta asks.

Dipper crouches down, "How are you doing that?!"

"Dipper, look at all of them. They're so cool, there's so many I uhHAHhdasDHASD!" Mabel says, looking around and freaking out about all of them.

"Doing what? I am just floating," Zenyatta answers.

Dipper grabs at Mabel's sweater, "Mabel, Mabel, Mabel, climb onto him, I need to know if he'd sink."

Mabel nods, equally as enthusiastic, "Mister Robot may I climb into your lap?"

Zenyatta nods, "Yes you may, do you require assistance to get on?"

"Nope!" Mabel says, easily hoisting herself onto Zenyatta's lap.

Reinhardt laughs heartily, "Very good miss!"

"Oh my gosh he's not going lower!" Dipper exclaims excitedly looking at Zenyatta.

While the twins are fooling around with Zenyatta's floating, Jack gets stopped in the corridor by Pharah, "Soldier 76, where did you get the kids?"

"Another plane of existence, they can explain it better, Talon just threw me through the gate two weeks ago where I met those two, they're sweet kids," Jack says, trying to move past Pharah.

Pharah stops him again, "I don't trust them, get them out."

"Pharah, these kids need our help, you want them to be hopeful for Overwatch right? Kicking them out is not the way," Jack argues, moving past Pharah to his room.

Pharah peeks over to the twins, riding on Zenyatta as he floats around the front of the base, everyone laughing at the twins antics. Even Ana.

Pharah sees Lena and McCree, walking over to them, "You two! You know anything about this?!"

"Whoa nelly, uh Fareeha, darling, we knew nothing about this till now, right Lena...Lena?" McCree turns to where Lena was, turning white.

Pharah looks at him, "What do you know?"

McCree shrugs helplessly, "That they're harmless? They somehow managed to escape from Talon-" McCree slaps a hand over his mouth, looking horrified, "Dangit, did I say too much?"

Pharah narrows her eyes and is about to storm off when someone tugs at her shirt. She looks down to the grinning faces of the twins.

"Someone's read Journal 3," Dipper says with a laugh, McCree's hat a size too large, flops over his eyes.

"Y-HHHHRRRRKKkkk!" Mabel agrees with a sharp laugh.

"What are you two on about?" Pharah asks, side eyeing her mother. Ana shakes her head.

Dipper adjusts his hat and looks at her, "Oh nothing we wish sharing, but uh, we can tell you how we escaped Talon if you'd like?"

Pharah looks at them, "Very well."

Mabel looks really excited, "My turn, my turn, my turn! Escaping Talon was easy, they saw no need to brainwash us and we managed to trick Widow and McEdgelord by acting out our fear. Then we just snuck out easily, easier than escaping an inter-dimensional dream demon!"

"Demon?" Pharah asks, raising a brow.

The twins nod briskly and run up the stairs as they spot Jack. Pharah stands there for a while longer before moving on.

Jack kneels down to the twins, "What's up?"

Mabel yawns to answer him, "Can we take a nap somewhere?"

Dipper nods, "Too much excitement in one day, plus we were in Talon's hold for four hours, reliving 'the event' so, yeah."

It takes Jack awhile to realise what Dipper meant by 'the event', "Oh, yeah, you can take a nap in my room for now, I'll be sure to tell Winston as much as I can."

He stands up, leading them down the corridor to his room, opening the door and letting them in, "If you need anything, ask Athena and she'll get one of us."

The twins nod as he closes the door.

Jack stares at the door through his visor before walking away to find Winston.


	3. Let's get down to buisness

It was the next morning when Jack woke up to weight on him again. In the middle of the night the twins decided that he was a good pillow and laid on top of him. He feels Dipper start to fall off the bed and grabs his shirt's collar, dragging him back up. He tilts his head to look at Mabel, pretending to sleep.

Jack pokes her, "You kids alright? Just a bad dream?"

The twins nod sleepily, Dipper trying not to fall off again.

"Soldier 76, an important message for you. Someone is at the door," Athena says to Jack's room.

Jack groans, "Yeah, tell them they can come in, but not destroy anything, I've got kids on me."

"Are you sure? They are Junkers, they keep saying they 'need to take a piss', do you know them?" Athena says.

Jack sighs and sits up, catching Dipper before he falls off, "Possibly, let them in, I'll greet them."

He gets up, slipping on his visor and walks through his door as Junkrat and Roadhog are let into the lobby. The twins follow him out groggily as he makes his way to the lobby.

"Yep I know them," he mutters.

"Ellosoldierwaitaticireallyneedapiss!" Junkrat says as he dashes to the toilets.

Dipper rubs the sleep from his eyes, "Well that was anti-climatic, MABEL DO NOT GO TOWARDS THE BIG SCARY GUY!"

Mabel turns to Dipper as she stops in front of Roadhog, "What I was just going to try and hug him."

"Why?!" Dipper yells.

Mabel points to Roadhog, "He's huge."

"Would you hug a bear?! Wait don't answer that," Dipper says as he realizes what he asked.

"What kind of bear?" Mabel asks underneath Roadhog's arms.

Dipper sighs, fixing his hat, "Mabel…"

"Roight, I'm back what'd I miss?...Why is your lady friend huggin my friend?" Junkrat asks as he comes out of the bathroom, seeing Mabel and Roadhog hugging.

Dipper shrugs, "Uuuh, because she can?"

"I guess I'll just have to accept that as an answer!" Junkrat says to Dipper, giving him one of his signature crazy grins.

Dipper grins back as Mabel walks up to them, "Hello my name's Mabel! And this is my brother, Dipper!"

"Nice tah meet cha, oim Junkrat! Are these lil' anklebiters yers, 76?" Junkrat asks.

Jack sighs, "No, I'm watching them for a friend."

The junker doesn't look convinced, "Suuuuure ya are."

The twins giggle, "He's not our dad, but he's a really good friend!" Mabel says enthusiastically.

"Did ja teach her tah say that? It's a noice trick!" Junkrat says with a laugh.

Jack sighs, deciding to give up with arguing with the junker. The soldier looks at the junkers cooly, "Are you two done here? I need to take these two to Winston."

Junkrat looks to Roadhog, the big man nodding, "Yeah we'll buggar off, catch ya later Soldier!"

The junkers leave the building as Jack guides the Twins to where Winston is working. Knocking on the Scientist's door frame, Jack draws the ape's attention over to them.

"Ah you brought them! Thank you, Soldier," Winston says as he walks over to the trio.

Jack nods, nudging the twins forward a bit, "I did say I'd bring them to you to explain the situation."

Winston nods, looking at the twins, "Soldier told me you came through some sort of portal? How does it work?"

"It punches holes into other worlds and realities," Mabel says unsurely.

"Oh, I fiddled with something like that awhile ago, I stopped when I sent a pot plant through. I have no idea where it is," Winston says, sorting through some papers. If you count two large piles 'some', that is.

The twins relax, "Oh good you have _some_ idea what we're on about," Dipper says.

Winston pulls out a file from the pile, "It's all in here, the only issue is the gate, I've only managed, or rather bothered to make a small one, I knew it could be abused." He sets the file down on a table.

Dipper laughs nervously, "Welllll you see…..Talon, already has a gate, two of them to be precise, a smaller one and a proper sized one."

Winston stops and Jack's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, this was news to him. He had no idea Talon had two.

Jack faces the ape, "You're going to break a door aren't you?"

Winston rubs his face in exasperation, "Yes, Talon's, one night, we formulate a plan _now_."

"And the twins?" Jack asks, pulling them away from a device.

"Have the Shimada brothers babysit them for now. You went into their world Soldier, but we need to get into Talon. Collect Lena, McCree, Reinhardt, Torbijorn and Ana or whoevers not busy right now." Winston says.

Jack nods, addressing the twins, "Come on you two, let's take you to the Shimada brothers and you can raise hell for them."

The twins giggle evilly as Jack leads them to a room, knocking on the door.

Hanzo opens the door, "Yes, Soldier?"

Jack pushes the twins towards him, "You and Genji are watching these two until we get them home, if they bother you enough, yes you can tie them up in your noodles!" He finishes while walking off.

Hanzo turns to Genji, "He means the dragons?"

"Yes, the dragons," Genji replies, inviting the twins inside.


End file.
